lost_pausefandomcom-20200213-history
Panterbell
Panterbell is a character appearing in the game Princess Evangile. Physical Description Panterbell is a small, Mink-like creature that has small black eyes, two sets of three whiskers on each side of his face and a double-curved mouth. On his head he wears a small, fedora-like hat, which appears to have a strip of red ribbon tied around the circumference of the bottom half of the hat. He wears another red ribbon as a choker around his neck, which is tied in a bow fashion. The color of Panterbell's fur is mostly white, with the color transitioning from white to black near the end of Panterbell's tail. Panterbell has big, cat-like ears that cover the back half of his hat from view, as well as very small legs that would logically not allow him to walk or move at all, although he still moves with ease. Origin Panterbell's true origin is unknown at the moment, although it is implied that he lives in a forest environment, as that is where Ruriko (Panterbell's owner) originally found him. In addition, there is also nothing known about Panterbell's species, although he looks strikingly similar to a Mink. (for comparison) Relation to Noble Noble took a particular interest to Panterbell when he first saw him, as he spent a relatively long amount of time assessing his physical appearance, as well as contemplating his hypothetical personality. Not long after first encountering the animal, Noble created the hypothetical situation where Panterbell was the co-operator (the other "operator" being Masaya, the main character of Princess Evangile) of the harem that is present in the game. This idea quickly caught on and spread quickly throughout the fanbase, becoming a topic that everyone agreed with no matter the circumstances. Eventually, Noble created the idea of Panterbell being a god that had unfathomable power, and this also caught on with the fans. In fact, it was so popular among fans that Panterbell played said role in a fan game that was made for Noble, in which Noble played through said game entirely. Story Relevance ' -This paragraph is subject to change, as the original writer has not been keeping up with the Princess Evangile series as of late. Please make any changes necessary-' In relativity, Panterbell does not have much story relevance. His primary purpose is to be a mascot of sorts, to just simply exist as a cute asset to the game. To prove this, Panterbell is rarely mentioned at all after his introduction, and only speaks occasionally (this is necessary, due to the fact that the only word he can say is "kuu"). Dialogue that has to do with Panterbell is generally only for comedic purposes, and usually has no real plot relevance, nor does it thicken the plot. Trivia * Noble has stated that Panterbell is the potential husband of Cui from Fairy Fencer F * Weeaboo Destroyer (the creator of the fan made game, ''Noble goes to Japan) ''had Panterbell own and operate a mech in his game. This idea has been further supported by Noble himself, as he has mentioned this on more than one occasion. Category:Character Category:Icon